eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Nexus Core (Advanced Solo)
Notes * Zone in is from Falinpol * The zone has an intrinsic debuff called Core Radiation that lowers your beneficial crit chance by 365%. It's recommended that you have 465 crit chance for this zone. Walkthrough #Head north to the center of the first room. Left-click the spherical Nexus Console hanging in the air in the middle to activate the ethereal automatons and aerial purifiers in the room. # Clear all the automatons and purifiers to activate Luminox. # Slay Luminox (see below for strategy) # Left-click the Nexus Console again to raise the floors to the north, east, and south wings of the zone. # Slay the named monsters in the three rooms that radiate from the center, clearing the hallway that leads to each as needed. #* East Room #** The hallway is filled with spinning gyros called a spiral ripper. Each one inflicts a detrimental called Whirling Gale; Whirling Gale stacks and damage increases exponentially. The easiest way to dodge is to stay near the wall #** In the room, clear the . #*** Optionally clear the . Swarming rippers, like the gyro traps in the hallway, inflict damage at an exponential rate (the more swarming rippers hitting you, the more damage they all do), but they don't have much health individually and can be kited. #** Slay the Maligned Gyro (see below for strategy) #* West Room #** Clear the and #** Slay the Amalgam of Energy (see below for strategy). #* North Room #** Clear the mobs in the hallway. have a laser attack. The laser's path will appear as a series of rings in the air and you have roughly 5 seconds to get out of the way. Getting hit by the laser does about 30K damage for each second you're in contact with the laser. #** Slay the Energy Delivery Module and Force Absorption Module (see below for strategy) #Return to the center room and slay Luminox Prime. Strategy Luminox *Luminox has a knockback; fight him near the center of the room. *At 75%, 50% and 25% Health, Luminox emotes "The Core Guardian plants its feet as it prepares to fire a volley of short-range missiles!" then launches "Manaetic Missile's Manaetic Explosion". Each missile does significant damage and also knocks you flying, which can lead to you falling off the platform. To avoid the midoes enormous damage. The missiles move slowly and explode after 10 seconds. To avoid them, just run around the perimeter of the room. Each launch doubles the amount of missiles from the previous launch. *'Note: run away from the named to 80m or more range then the missiles will explode before they damage you'' Maligned Gyro *The Maligned Gyro periodically summons non-interactable gyros that, like the other gyros you've dealt with, do exponentially increasing damage. They move slowly; kite the Maligned Gyro around the room. Amalgam of Energy *At 75%, 50%, and 25% Health, he emotes "The Amalgam of Energy's core begins to overload! You can feel energy being ripped from the very air around you!" before casting Energy Globules (one at 75%, two at 50%, three at 20%). *The energy globules spawn near the edge of the room and slowly move towards the Amalgam. If one gets close enough to the Amalgam, it heals him by 20% of his health. The Energy Globules can be attacked and killed like monsters Energy Delivery Module & Force Absorption Module *The Force Absorption Module (FAM) is fast and has a ton of health, but doesn't hit hard. *The Energy Delivery Module (EDM) has low health (by boss standards) and runs slowly. *Periodically the EDM will emote that it plants its feet and prepares to release a beam. The path the beam will follow is marked by a series of rings, and you have about 5 seconds to get out of the way. * If the two get close together, the FAM starts throwing you around the room with knockups. *Start by killing the EDM. Run around with the FAM following you to keep the two apart. Once it's dead, tank n' spank the FAM. Luminox Prime *At 75%, 50%, and 25% Health, Luminox Prime summons a barrage of missiles, as Luminox did. This time, however, he fills the room with glowing black and gold spheres. The black spheres slow your running speed down drastically. The gold ones speed it up about half as fast as the black ones slow it down. The spheres can make it hard to see the missiles. Sticking to the edges of the platform works, but ''keep moving, especially at the 25% health missile burst. *At 50% health, Luminox Prime will also start firing a laser beam attack like the Energy Delivery Module. His has three beams - one straight ahead and the other two at approximately 10 degree angles from the straight beam. Dodging to the side works. Smaller toons can also avoid the attack by running between Luminox Prime's legs. *After the missile barrage at 25% health, Luminox Prime will stop with both the beam and missile attacks. From then on, he's just tank n' spank. *'Note: run away from the named to 80m or more range then the missiles will explode before they damage you''''